Always There
by dynamiic
Summary: Zack and Aerith's talks in the Lifestream as they watch over Cloud. Zerith and slight Cloti. Short one-shot.


"I feel kind of creepy."

Aerith giggled and turned to look at Zack beside her.

"What are you talking about?" she laughed, though she was aware of exactly how he felt.

"You know, watching over him… and them," Zack said, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably, "I mean, I know we're all connected by the Lifestream, but I can't help but feel like I'm…"

"…indirectly invading space?" Aerith finished his sentence, tilting her head.

"Yeah, I guess you could put it that way, but not literally," he said, giving her a small smile. Aerith smiled back.

"I know how you feel," she said, turning her gaze back to world below them, "but guidance and reassurance are what he needs. They're what everyone has to have sometime in their lives. It's not our job, but they all need someone to give them that helping hand."

Zack's eyes softened as he observed her, not replying right away.

"Mmm," he hummed, crossing his arms and throwing his head back, "You're right."

"Still, all we can do is offer that guidance," Aerith continued, "How they take it is all up to them."

"And that's the frustrating part, right?" Zack joked, grinning. She lightly laughed.

"I have faith in every one of them."

* * *

"Did you have feelings for him?" Zack asked, his tone kind of reluctant.

"Hm?"

"Did you… did you have feelings for Cloud?"

Aerith looked at him, amused by his hesitance in the question but respectful of it. He'd been keeping it to himself for a while, even though she knew that it was going to come up sooner or later. Still, she had to think before she could answer. After a few moments of silence, she did.

"I can't say that I didn't," she said honestly, "He's such a wonderful person… always loyal and driven even with all the burdens he carries."

She paused and Zack just patiently waited, knowing that that wasn't all of it. His expression didn't show any jealousy or irritation.

"But," Aerith said slowly, "he reminded me so much of you."

"Really?" Zack asked, eyes slightly wide, "But wait, he had my memories. It shouldn't be a surprise that he reminded you of me."

"I know," she said, giving a light sigh. She didn't want to give him a wrong reply, "It's complicated."

Zack blinked, not knowing how to take her answer or whether she even answered his question at all. She wasn't too sure, either.

"You know you can tell me. I'm all ears," he said gently, then went back to his usual demeanor, gesturing to the Lifestream around him, "I've got time. Plenty."

At that, Aerith let out a laugh.

"I think… I think I did," she said, looking for the right words, "He came for me when I needed him…"

Then she looked at Zack with a solid expression, "… as you did."

"Me?"

"Of course. Without knowing about the future, you still promised me. And don't forget, I liked you back then, too," Aerith said, smiling. She loved the comfortableness between them, even in the Lifestream- no, especially in the Lifestream, "I still do. No girl in the right mind would turn away a handsome young man with an attitude and personality as great as yours."

"Thank you," Zack said, smiling back, "That means a lot."

"Both you and Cloud are wonderful people," she finished her answer.

"But I'm the more attractive one," Zack playfully proclaimed, jabbing his thumb at himself boldly. He winked, "Right?"

"Of course, Zack," Aerith smiled, then she put a finger to her lips and winked back, "But shhh, don't tell Cloud I said that."

Zack laughed.

"Not in a million years!"

* * *

"It bothers me."

"What does?" Aerith questioned.

"How he just left."

"Cloud just feels… helpless and guilty. It's his way of trying to cope, especially being inflicted with the geostigma."

"I know," Zack sighed, crossing his arms, "but he's got _family _now. I understand why he feels the way he does since we've been watching over him for the longest time, but it's just frustrating how he can't see that he's surrounded by people that care about him."

Zack abruptly paused, and calm began to seep back in when he realized how insensitive he sounded.

"I feel like I should be fighting right beside him," he said lowly, hanging his head.

"Rather than just having battles to fight, he has forgiveness to give," Aerith said, "And self forgiveness is a hard thing to give."

"But if I hadn't burdened him with the 'living legacy' talk before I-"

"No, you shouldn't feel bad about that," Aerith interrupted, her eyes determined, "Burden or not, it's made him to the strong man he is now. It's given him hope and something to strive for even when things look bleak. It's what drives him when he lets it."

Words were then caught in Zack's throat. She was right.

"Ahhh, but I still don't know how Tifa manages to deal with him," Zack laughed heartily, "That Spikey's such a pain."

"Sounds like you're referring to yourself with that nickname," Aerith giggled.

"Hey!"

* * *

"Do you think our choice was the right one? Sending him back?"

"Yes," Aerith said, "Like you said, he doesn't belong here, yet. He belongs with Tifa. He belongs with Marlene, and Denzel, and with the rest of our friends. Unlike us, his time has yet to come."

"Right," Zack agreed, chuckling, "Even I said myself that he's got family to take care of now. His place isn't here."

"Mhmm," his companion said.

"I'm proud of him, though," Zack continued, smiling, "He finally got his head out of his ass."

"A different way to put it, but yes," Aerith said, nodding, "It took a while and a lot of things to happen, but he's finally set himself free."

"But if he slips up again, at least we know Tifa will definitely put him back in line."

"And we'll always be there, too," Aerith added happily.

"I'll always be there longer," Zack kidded, nudging her with his elbow.

Aerith playfully pushed him with both hands as she grinned.

"Is that so? You're on."

* * *

_Since I'm writing something for Cloti, I firmly believe that I should have something for Zerith haha. OTPs for life man omfg. This fic is just short and sweet, not really much to read about so I don't really have anything to say about it except I absolutely love Zack and Aerith together. _

_Any kind of feedback would be great also! I love reading reviews and critiques about my work, so if you liked this short piece, leave a review telling me what you think! _


End file.
